The invention relates to a ball tester which is adapted to measure the interior inflation pressure and playing condition of balls such as tennis balls and the like.
There is a need for a ball tester which is of simple construction and easy to use and yet which will provide accurate readings every time a ball is tested. It is well-known that the internal pressure of a tennis ball is an important factor in determining the playing characteristics of the ball. Furthermore, the condition of the wall of the ball affects the playing characteristics of the ball, since the wall may lose its elasticity with use and may become harder as time goes by. The combination of the internal pressure of the ball plus the condition of the wall determines the playing characteristics of the ball. In the past, tennis players have tested tennis balls by manually squeezing it or bouncing it off of a surface. This gives a tennis player a general idea of the condition of the ball, but it is desirable to provide a more accurate means of determining the playing condition and pressure of the ball.
New tennis balls are manufactured with a fixed amount of internal pressure. This pressure diminishes with age and the amount of time the ball has been in play. Accordingly, different balls may have many different internal pressures. A tennis player does not need new tennis balls to play a consistent game, but he does require three balls in play of approximately equal internal pressure and playing condition.
The device of the invention enables tennis players to locate three balls of approximately the same pressure and playing condition when selecting from numerous new and used tennis balls in his possession. The player can therefore play with three balls which have similar internal pressures and playing characteristics. As a result, it is not necessary to buy as many new balls as usual since old balls may be used with satisfactory results. Additionally, by a simple reading of a gauge, a player can readily determine when a ball should be discarded.